callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alex Mason
Kapitan Alex Mason - jest głównym bohaterem gry Call of Duty: Black Ops. Należy do SOG, CIA i Black Ops. Głos podkłada mu aktor Sam Worthington.Występuje też w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. thumb|Stary Aleks Mason Call of Duty: Black Ops Operacja 40 thumbW 1961 roku Mason z Woodsem i Bowmanem są na Kubie, podczas Amerykańskiej inwazji na Zatokę Świń. Celem jest zabicie Fidela Castro- tamtejszego dyktatora .Okazuje się on jednak sobowtórem, a złapany podczas ucieczki Mason trafia do radzieckiego łagru Workuta. Workuta Podczas pobytu Masona w Workucie zostaje mu zrobione pranie mózgu przez co ma zdolność odczytywania numerów nadawanych przez stacje nadawczą. Mason wraz z Reznowem stają na czele buntu i uciekają z Workuty. Departament Obrony Po ucieczce z Workuty, Mason odbiera specjalne zadanie od prezydenta Kennediego, polegające na zabiciu Dragovicha. Dekret Prezydenta Następnie przenosimy się do Kazachstanu, gdzie za pomocą Rakiety Walkiria niszczymy Radziecki prom kosmiczny. 5 dni po misji Dekret Prezydenta zginął John F. Kennedy mógł zabić go Mason na co sugeruje jego rozmowa przed śmiercią z Dragovichem (zobacz - Odkupienie) SOG, Zdrajca i Liczby Inflirtując Rosyjską działalność w Laosie trafiamy do Wietnamu. Walcząc z siłami NVA znajdujemy obóz w Khe Sanh. Po drodze trafiamy do Hue City gdzie mamy spotkać się ze zdrajcą, który ma dla nas informacje dotyczące Dragovicha.thumb|162px|right|[[Liczby - ścieżka dźwiękowa]] Następnie przesłuchujemy współpracownika Dragovicha Dr. Clarka w Hong Kongu. Ginie przed podaniem ważnych informacji. Zemsta W Lutym 1968 zostajemy złapani przez NVA. Zostajemy zmuszani do grania w rosyjska ruletkę. Gdy ginie Joseph Bowman razem z Woodsem uciekamy przechwytując Hinda. Trafiamy do biura Kravchenki który następnie niemal ginie w walce Woodsem. Powracająca pamięć i Odkupienie thumb|250px|right|Ścieżka dźwiękowa z [[Odkupienie|Odkupienia]] Odkrywamy prawdę o liczbach i przeprowadzamy szturm na Rusalkę po czym zabijamy Dragovicha.thumb|Alex Mason z Black ops II Call of Duty: Black Ops II Pozorne Zwycięstwo W 1986 roku Alex, wraz z Hudsonem udaje się na Kubę, by ratować Woodsa. Gdy zostaje on znaleziony, Hudson, i Mason wędrują po wiosce, by odnaleźć radiostacje, i wezwać pomoc. We wnętrzu pomieszczenia z nadajnikiem Alex poznaje Raula Menendeza, i po sprzeczce strzela w niego, lecz uszkadza mu jedynie oko. Następnie ucieka próbując ocalić Franka, i dochodzi do wybrzeża. Wtedy nadlatuje Helikopter z Savimbim, i zabiera ich stamtąd. Stare Rany Woods i Mason udają się do Afganistanu, by pomóc w obronie gór, za co obiecano im informacje o Menendenezie. Pod koniec bitwy znajduje on Krawczenkę w jednym z czołgów, po czym doznaje halucynacji, w postaci głosu Reznova. Gdy Woods przesłuchuje Leva, Alex próbuje się powstrzymać, i nie zabić jeńca przed wyciągnięciem z niego informacji. Jeśli mu się to uda (wola gracza) okazuje się, iż Raul ma ludzi w CIA, w co Frank niewierzy, i wykonuje ekzekucję na Krawczence. Niestety okazuje się, że zostali oni zdradzeni, a ludzie którym pomagali są w układzie z Menendenezem. Mason, Hudson, Woods, i Zhao zostają pobici do nieprzytomności, i zostawieni na śmierć na pustyni, jednak ratuje ich dwóch ludzi. Alex w jednym z nich widział twarz Reznowa. Czas i Los Cała Trójka z CIA udaje się do Nicaraqui, by złapać Menendeneza. Gdy ludzie Noriegi dokonują tego, Mason udaje się z resztą na miejsce, lecz gdy tam dociera nie znajdują go. Idą więc dalej, próbując złapać zbiega. Po oczyszczeniu placu rozdzielają się- Mason, Frank i pewien członek armii Noriegi idą przez podzziemia, a Hudson z resztą drugą drogą. Przed rozdziałem mówi on Masonowi, by pilnował Woodsa, ponieważ chęć zemsty za wydarzenia w Angoli odbiera mu zmysły. Gdy spotykają Menendeneza w willi Woods strzela w niego, lecz Mason go powstrzymuje. Pozbawiony zdrowego umysłu Frank obala Alexa, i rzuca granat. Po eksplozji ekipie udaje się przeżyć, a nieprzytomny Raul uznany za martwego zostaje zabrany w worku na zwłoki. Cierp ze Mną Alex i Frank ruszają do Panamy w celu złapania Manuela Noriegi. Najpierw docierą do posiadłości McKnighta, skąd biorą sprzęt, a następnie udają się na pole bitwy. Hudson dowodzi nimi przez radio. Gdy łapią Noriegę okazuje się, że niejest on celem misji, i ma być wymieniony za innego więźnia, oo kryptonimie Nexus. W pewnym momęcie Noriegaprosi Masona o broń, a Hudson nakazuje Alexowi mu ją dać, więc daje on Manuelowi M1911 bez amucji. Gdy docierają na miejsce Frank idzie na stanowisko snajpera, a Alex zajmuje swoją pozycje, po czym zostaje skrępowany, a ludzie Menendeneza nakładają mu worek na głowę. Hudson mówi przez Woodsowi przez radio, iż Cel Nexus to Raul, a Noriega każe swoim ludziom wyjść z Masonem. Woods oddaje strzał (w zależności od wyboru gracza może to być strzał w nogę, lub w głowę). Mason zostaje zabity, bądź ranny, Menendez, który za wszystko jest odpowiedzialny strzela Frankowi w kolana, pozbawiając go możliwości chodzienia, i zabija Hudsona. Dzień Sądu Jeśli w poprzedniej misji gracz ocalił Alexa, ten pojawi się po koniec (w wieku 92 lat), i porozmawia w Woodsem. Jeśli gracz osiągnął najlepsze zakończenie, bądź zabił Menendeneza, pojawi się również Sekcja. Alex powie mu, iż tego dnia w którym się rozstali,gdy wcześniej David spadł z drzewa, Alex powiem być z niego dumny. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia Kategoria:Do Poprawy